


it comes and goes (in waves)

by TrinityLH (Trinity)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus is hurting, Post-2x12, a small blurb on the scene we all deserved instead, i dont know how to tag this im mostly just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity/pseuds/TrinityLH
Summary: Magnus is hurting, alec is there.





	it comes and goes (in waves)

Magnus hadn't moved.

 

"Tell me what I can do to fix this."

 

His hands were shaking, calling attention to the fact that they were left alone.

 

"I don't unders-"

 

He wasn't really focusing on what Alec was saying.

 

"I should have known."

 

That was almost true, but even now he couldn't really blame Alec.

 

"Do you want me to go?"

 

At this, Magnus reached his hand out and laid it on top of Alec's. The death grip Alec responded with was enough to warm Magnus, even if just a little bit. "I'm not going to get over this, I'm just going to have to live with it."

 

Alec pulled him closer, laying Magnus' head on his shoulder.

 

"I'll be here to help you through this Magnus, I'll always be here for you. Please, just tell me what you need."

 

Magnus felt like a stranger in his own body, his magic felt foreign at his fingertips. The world around him seemed blurry, like a curtain of water washed over the city, like a curtain of water washed over _him_ , like being held under wate-

 

"I think I wanna go to bed." 

 

The silence was as close to deafening as it could be, leaving a tension in the air that could suffocate. 

 

"Do you want me-, I mean is it oka-, can I come with you?" Alec's hand had subconsciously gripped Magnus' tighter. 

"I don't think I want to be alone."

 

Alec had looked at him, a look full of protection, a look full of compassion, a look full of _love,_ a look to say that  _i'd never leave you alone, even if I wanted to._  

 

"Okay." 

 

"Okay." 


End file.
